A Forever Proposal
by Lady Trueword
Summary: What happens to Margaret and Andrew after he proposes "for real" at the office.
1. Chapter 1

**A Forever Proposal**

_I originally meant for this to be a one-shot, but the more I wrote, the longer it got, so I have divided the story into chapters. I wrote this to figure out what happened to Andrew and Margaret during and after the movie, and how they could have a life together. Thanks for reading!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaret heard the whole office applauding her and Andrew as they kissed.

"Yeah, show her who's the boss, Andrew!" someone yelled.

"What are you doing!" her mind screamed. "Do you know how embarrassing this is?"

But she didn't care anymore. She hadn't made out with a guy like this since high school, before that tragic car accident that took her parents' lives. When their faces parted, her jaw ached but she was smiling at her real fiancée.

"You came back… for me..." she whispered, her heart pounding.

He looked her straight in the eye and said in that firm, self-assured voice, "I love you, Margaret."

She could barely stand as she felt her knees go weak. She was melting… melting… and nothing was going to save her carefully constructed steel shell anymore. Like the Beast in "Beauty and the Beast", she had been transformed into a beautiful human princess. Andrew's princess.

They stood there for an eternity, until Jordan coughed and broke the spell.

"Ahem!"

Jack and Edwin had walked in to see what all of the hubbub was about.

"Tsk, tsk, Margaret, I had no idea you two were so affectionate with each other," remarked Edwin, who was still annoyed that she had mentioned LaQueesha in front of Jack.

Andrew beamed at his bride-to-be. "It's back to the immigration office to talk to Mr. Gilbertson."

"I thought you were supposed to get married over the weekend?" asked Edwin.

"It was my fault," Margaret explained. "But as you can see, we're good now." She was glad she hadn't given Jack all the sordid details about her blackmail and lies. All she had said was that things didn't work out with Andrew and immigration wouldn't give her an extension.

"Good. Keep us posted, Margaret." Jack replied. "I'd like to keep you, if I can."

"Of course, this would mean that you and Andrew won't be able to work in the same division anymore. Sorry, company rules." added Edwin.

Margaret swallowed hard as she realized what it would mean. But Andrew gave her hand a squeeze.

"I understand. I won't mind working for another department, as long as I'm working," he replied.

She looked up at him. He was so sincere, so determined.

"But you worked so hard… I should be the one to switch," she insisted. Her stomach was knotting up again and she felt terrible for everything she had put him through in the last three years.

Andrew remained confident. "It'll be all right. We can discuss this later." He glanced at his watch. "We'd better go get your visa."

Jack nodded his assent.

"It's a good thing we caught you when we did, Margaret. We had just spoken with Bob and were about to make him an offer."

"Hellooo, gentlemen!" Bob interrupted loudly as he trotted up to them. He smirked at the sight of his vanquished rival and her toady.

"So, immigration saw through your little scheme, did they?"

"Actually, Mr. Spaulding," replied Andrew. "I just proposed to Margaret in front of the whole office. Care to congratulate us?"

"Really?" Bob glanced around the room, and to his dismay saw everyone nodding. He released a nervous laugh.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're going to Canada and I'm taking your office."

"Hold on, Bob," said Jack. "Margaret might remain with us yet."

Bob looked like a sick puppy ready to run yelping to his mama.

"But, seeing as we had our little discussion," Jack continued. "Margaret, I hope you don't mind if I reverse your previous decision concerning Mr. Spaulding."

Margaret was too grateful for the turn of events in her own life to demand anything.

"Not at all," she said. "I'll abide by your decision."

"Bob, you'll have six months to prove yourself. I expect you to correct any performance deficiencies during that time."

Bob muttered his thanks and slinked off to his office as fast as he could. Andrew and Margaret braced for his next outburst, and sure enough, ten seconds later Bob was screaming at his assistant and throwing things in a fit of rage that was only muted by his office door.

Margaret listened only so long before she cleared her throat.

"Gentlemen, we have a lot to do, so we shall be off."

With a slight bow, she hurried to her office and grabbed her purse. Then she grabbed Andrew by the hand and rushed him outside in a manner that almost had him panting again.

"Margaret, I know we have places to go, but you don't have to run."

"I'm sorry, I just never realized… how stifling it can be in that office."

He grinned. "I have a feeling it won't be quite as miserable working there anymore, now that things are different."

The next hour was a blur. They stopped by her condo so he could change into something more presentable before meeting Mr. Gilbertson. She changed, too, but not in front of him. After looking through her closet she chose a pretty purple dress and took it into the bathroom with her.

"I don't like people watching me while I'm getting dressed," she explained. "Besides, I want to surprise you."

When she came back out, he noticed the rosy blush of her cheeks and the different part in her hair. Her face seemed ten years younger.

"How do I look?"

"Not bad," he said, before sweeping her into his arms and kissing her.

"So… are you ready to admit it now?" he questioned.

"Admit what?"

"That you saw my entire body."

"It was only a second."

"But it's burned into your memory forever," he teased.

She covered her mouth to stifle her giggles, to no avail.

"By the way, I have something of yours," he said, as he reached into his bag. "You left it in Alaska."

"What is it?" she asked, puzzled. She had been very careful to take only what was hers and leave what was not hers behind.

He opened his palm and dangled it in front of her. "Remember this?"

She drew in her breath. It was the antique necklace Gammy Annie had given her.

"I… I returned that…" she stammered.

"Relax. Gammy wanted me to make sure you got this," he said as he placed it gently around her neck.

"She did?" Tears filled Margaret's eyes as she thought of Annie's kindness.

Andrew cocked his head and studied her. "You okay?" he asked.

Margaret sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes, but Andrew's hand was there first. He wiped away the salt drops and wrapped his arms tight around her.

"It's okay. I haven't got you an engagement ring yet, so the necklace will have to do for now."

She nodded and rested her head against his shoulder. "I still can't believe you love me," she murmured.

"I couldn't help it. Gertrude made me realize that I was not okay without you,"

She smiled. "I'm eternally grateful to Gertrude. Did you know--I was jealous of her?"

"You were? Why?"

"I wanted the kind of relationship with you that you had with her."

Andrew stroked her hair. "Ours is just beginning, and it'll only get better."

He kissed her forehead just as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered. "Mom? Yeah, we're good. We're at Margaret's place, getting ready to head to the immigration office."

Margaret's eyes widened. Grace was here?

"Do you know where it is? Okay, see you there."

He hung up and turned to face his nervous fiancée.

"Your mom's here?"

He nodded. "They're all here."

Margaret's jaw dropped. The Paxtons were in New York?

"Why?"

"To support us. Besides, they want to see where I work."

Margaret didn't know whether to feel relieved or anxious. "I…I feel so… so… they must hate me."

Andrew shook his head several times. "No, no. They were disappointed, but they don't hate you. However, I don't think Gammy believed me when I told her we never used the baby maker."

He took her hand. "Let's go. Our first date's gonna be at a government office. "

Margaret tried to calm her anxious thoughts as they traveled to the immigration office. Despite her fiancée's reassurances, she still dreaded seeing all the people she had hurt. As they approached the entrance, there stood Grace, Joe, Gammy with Kevin, and… Ramone!

"There they are!" yelled Ramone excitedly.

"Hey, Ramone!" Andrew greeted him with a high five slap. "How do you like New York?"

Ramone bobbed his head up and down as he surveyed the city. "It's mucho cool. I love it!"

"Ramone's our cheerleader," said Grace to Margaret cheerily. "We brought him with us for moral support."

Margaret nodded as she shifted her feet uncomfortably. She found herself tongue-tied as she realized she had become the center of two embarrassing scandals – one in Sitka and one at work. None of this would have happened if she hadn't been such a louse.

It was Joe who stepped forward first to greet Margaret with a handshake.

"I'm sorry, Margaret. I didn't know. Will you forgive me?"

Margaret shook her head as she took his hand. "It's me who should be apologizing a million times, to all of you. You did nothing wrong. You were so kind, generous, and hospitable, and all I did was mess up your lives."

"Oh, no, no, no," insisted Gammy. "If you hadn't come, we wouldn't have united together and become a stronger family, like we are now. And I would've never come to New York."

"Oh, Gammy," said Margaret as she embraced the nonagenarian. Even Kevin seemed more amiable than usual. Margaret hugged Grace, then patted Ramone lightly on the shoulder.

"Shall we go in?" Andrew beckoned.

Mr. Gilbertson was not as devastated as Margaret thought when he learned of their second engagement. Instead, he seemed amused.

"So, let me see if I got this right… you two are engaged again."

"Yes," said Andrew, with no doubt in his mind.

"Yes," affirmed Margaret, who felt happy for the first time in a long time.

"For… real," Gilbertson replied as if speaking to cretins. But the couple didn't care.

"Yeah," they nodded.

"You sure you want to go through with this? Because one wrong answer, I'm gonna take… you… down..."

Andrew and Margaret nodded again as they looked at him quizzically. Mr. Gilbertson's exaggerated manners always struck her a bit odd. Was he a crazy maniacal bureaucrat? Margaret remembered what he had said on the plane, fancying himself being like Eliot Ness.

"'kay…" they both replied quietly.

"Let's do it!"

And so began the grilling. Questions about deodorants, farts, bed sides, positions, dress sizes, tattoos, childhoods, work, and on it went. Mr. Gilbertson interviewed everyone there, including Ramone. By the end of an hour, Margaret and Andrew were exhausted by the game show that the pencil pusher seemed to enjoy hosting.

"Are we done yet?" Andrew pleaded wearily.

"One more thing… when were you getting married?" asked Mr. Gilbertson as he paced in front of them.

Margaret and Andrew looked at each other.

"Whenever he wants," said Margaret.

"I guess… today? If that's possible?" said Andrew.

Mr. Gilbertson glanced at his watch.

"Get it done today and I'll give your fiancée her visa," he offered.

"Really? Where?"

"Go a couple of blocks south of here, to the marriage bureau. Get married, bring me the proof, and we're set."

Andrew and Margaret stared at him in stunned silence for a moment. Was this for real?

"Depart!" Gilbertson barked.

"Thank you!" Margaret shrieked as she tackled Mr. Gilbertson and nearly knocked him flat. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Go on," said Gilbertson as he gamely released himself from Margaret's clutches.

Once they were outside, Andrew broke the news to Gammy and Grace, who were overjoyed. Ramone seemed a little out of sorts at first, but that changed when he saw some hot girls walk by.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go," said Joe.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Forever Proposal**

**Chapter 2**

"I feel like I'm missing something," said Margaret as they arrived at the marriage bureau.

"Is it your necklace?" asked Gammy. She hoped Margaret would give it to her own daughter some day.

Margaret felt for her necklace and let out a sigh of relief.

"No, I still have it here."

"Don't tell me you were thinking of your phone," suggested Andrew with a smirk.

She shook her head and laughed. "No, I haven't thought about my phone at all. It's just… I just realized that we don't have any rings…"

Grace and Joe glanced at each other before Grace took off her wedding ring.

"Here, take mine," she said as she gave it to Andrew. Joe took off his ring, too.

"But we can't…" Margaret protested.

"Go ahead and borrow it for the ceremony," said Joe. "Then give it back to us for ours."

Grace stared at her husband. "Joe?"

Joe gave his wife of thirty years a roguish smile and got down on one knee. "Will you marry again, Grace?"

Grace gasped. "Oh, Joe… of course I'll marry you again!" she replied excitedly.

"What a wonderful day! Now I can die happy!" cried Gammy as she squeezed Kevin, who barked his approval.

Joe got up and kissed his wife. "I thought it would be nice to get married in an exotic place."

Everyone burst into laughter. New York City was as unfamiliar to the Paxtons as Paris or Bangkok.

"Mom, dad, I've been thinking…" Andrew began as he glanced at his new love. "Margaret and I could go back and finish the wedding that we started in Sitka. What do you think, sweetie?"

Margaret frowned a little as guilt filled her heart again.

"I… I'd love to, but I don't know if I could face everyone again. We're probably on the front page of the Sitka Enquirer."

Joe and Andrew chuckled as Grace hugged her daughter-in-law-to-be.

"Don't worry about it. As long as you two are happy, that's all that matters."

"I don't know why you didn't just go through with the whole thing in the first place and tell us later that it was a sham," said Gammy.

Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"Well, considering that you faked your heart attack, Gammy…"

"You faked a heart attack?" exclaimed Margaret, stunned.

"She's a great actress," said Joe. "I seriously thought she was gonna die. But we digress. I think it's time to get to the altar, so to speak."

What happened next was love and laughter and sunshine and tears, all mixed into one simple yet priceless event that changed all of their lives forever. Margaret was surprised by how calm and comfortable everyone had become, including herself. As she looked into Andrew's eyes, she could see his confidence in their future, even if she was not so sure. He had done more for her than she could have ever dreamed. This had to work.

"I do," he said calmly as he beamed at her.

"I do," she replied in a quivering voice as she tried to keep her focus. She held on to his hand for dear life.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," said the city clerk. It was done.

Gammy and Grace took pictures of their first kiss as a wedded couple. They in turn witnessed and snapped photos of Joe and Grace renewing their vows. Ramone tried to snag a last-minute bride himself, and almost succeeded until the girl's angry fiancée took her away.

******

Andrew and Margaret hurried back to Mr. Gilbertson's office to inform him of their change in status.

"Here you are," Mr. Gilbertson said as he handed Margaret her visa.

"Thank you so much," she whispered with sincere gratitude.

"You have three months to get married. But since you did it today, you can start your application for permanent residency right away."

"Wait, you mean we could have had three months to get married?" asked Andrew.

"Considering that your wife got cold feet once, I thought it was a good idea for you to get hitched immediately."

"I didn't get cold feet…" Margaret protested.

"Sure you did," replied Mr. Gilbertson. "Now, off you go, and till death do you part."

"Okay…. thanks…" said Andrew as he gingerly pulled Margaret toward the door.

"I'm a good matchmaker, yeah," Mr. Gilbertson congratulated himself as they left.

Outside Gilbertson's office, the newlyweds' suppressed snickers turned into loud guffaws of laughter.

"We'd better run before he hears us," said Andrew as they fled the immigration office.

******

"We did it! We got my visa, look!" Margaret said excitedly as she showed it to Jack.

Edwin grinned and shook his head. "As usual, you surprise us, Margaret."

Margaret glanced at her husband anxiously. "And… uh… uh… I'm now Mrs. Paxton."

Hearing her new last name gave Andrew a jolt. Mrs. Paxton? The only Mrs. Paxton he'd ever known was his mother.

"Congratulations," said Jack. "Now, take a week off. Or two."

"A… a week off?" stammered Margaret. "We… we can't take a week off, we have work to do!"

"Don't worry, Margaret. We'll be fine. We need to figure out where to put you and Andrew. Besides, it'll be a good way to find out how well Bob can take care of things."

Her eyes pleaded with Andrew to help, but he shrugged.

"A week would be nice. We could have a honeymoon."

She gasped and stared at him, agape. He placed one finger under her chin and gently shut her mouth.

"Take a break, Mrs. Paxton."

She smiled through gritted teeth, charmed by his laidback manner but frustrated by her inability to exert control.

"We'll know where to call if we need you," said Edwin.

"See you later, gentlemen. Let's go, honey," said Andrew as he nudged Margaret.

"But…"

"Get outta here!" Jack roared with a grin.

"Yes, sir!" said Andrew with a salute.

Margaret stumbled out of Jack's office in a daze. She hardly noticed the staff staring at her and Andrew, but she did notice something else.

"Wait, wait," she cried as she ran into her empty office.

"What?" asked Andrew as he followed her inside.

"My boxes are gone! Jordan must've shipped them to Canada!"

"Stop hyperventilating. We'll sort it all out. Hey, I thought you'd be happy with all this..."

"I am, it's just… I'm… I'm…"

"Margaret?" he prompted with gentle firmness.

"I'm… not used to this."

"Oh, I see… you're not used to having a life outside work. Well, you're gonna have to get used to it now... Hey, Jordan, come in!"

Jordan stepped inside as Margaret ran like a madwoman towards him.

"Jordan?"

"Yes, Miss Tate?"

"You can call me Margaret," she panted. "Jordan, did you ship my boxes?"

"I did."

"Oh no, now I have to go to Toronto..."

"No problem. It'll be a nice little trip. I'd like to see where you grew up," said Andrew.

"Hey, I heard you got married, man," said Jordan. "Congratulations."

Andrew grinned as they slammed their knuckles together.

"Thanks, man."

"Who would've ever known?" Jordan chuckled. 'Miracles do happen."

Andrew and Margaret turned to each other.

"They do," she said softly as she put her hand to his cheek and felt his stubble

"See you two later," said Jordan.

"Hey Jordan, my parents are coming over in a few to visit…" said Andrew.

"Don't worry, I won't tell'em about our shirt exchange," chuckled Jordan as he exited.

Margaret looked at Andrew curiously. "Shirt exchange?"

"It's an inside joke," Andrew replied. "Nothing to worry about."

She suspected that it had something to do with spilt coffee, but before she could say something he had taken her hand and kissed it. She couldn't help but smile.

"Stop, you're making my mouth hurt, smiling so much."

"It's about time you got your laugh muscles in shape."

She pouted, making her lips irresistible. Andrew glanced about, then swooped down and caught her lips with his.

******

Margaret looked in the mirror and didn't like what she saw. No makeup! How was she to go to bed with no makeup on her wedding night? What if he saw her enlarged pores and laugh lines?

"Don't go to bed wearing makeup," he had admonished her. "You'll make me look bad."

That was Andrew the Alaskan wild guy speaking. But they were still in civilized New York, in a remote corner suite at the Waldorf.

"He should know how city girls are," she murmured as she smoothed down her hair.

She stepped back and took a deep breath. It had been a full day. A line-drawn-in-the-sand kind of a day. She couldn't believe how different she felt from last week, when all was misery and anxiety, panic and chaos. As she adjusted her negligee, she suddenly felt a little shy.

"I hope you like this, darling," she said as she cracked open the bathroom door.

No response.

"Hmmm…." Margaret thought perhaps her new husband hadn't heard her. She opened the door a little wider.

"Honey? I'm ready to come out!" she announced.

She heard the sound of the air conditioner running.

"Are you okay?" she cried as she ran out of the bathroom. Then she stopped dead in her tracks.

There he was, still dressed in his shirt and dress pants, asleep on the bed with his mouth open. Poor thing, he was exhausted from a full day of traveling, office, immigration, marriage, immigration, office, and family. Tomorrow they had to go ring shopping and run errands before leaving for Canada. At this rate they weren't going to have much of a honeymoon at all.

Margaret took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. She traced the outline of his lips before planting a kiss on them. If she hadn't heard him breathing, she could have sworn that he was dead.

"Stay alive, darling. We have a lot of lovin' to do tomorrow."

******

Margaret awoke in the dark and felt someone nuzzling her cheek.

"What? What? What time is it? What's going on?"

She glanced at the alarm clock, but a hand beat her to it and covered the time.

"Who are you? Emmm…."

A man had crushed his smooth, warm lips against hers. After some effort, she managed to pry his fingers off the alarm clock.

"Three in the morning?!"

"Better late than never."

"Andrew? Honey? Is that you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare," he spoke in a deep, husky voice.

She giggled. He was such a goofball, her Andrew.

"So that makes me…"

"Meow."

She tittered even harder.

"Okay, An—Batman, you do realize that I was sleeping?"

"We're creatures of the night, you and I."

"A girl needs her beauty rest…"

He drew her close and she felt his warm breath against her cheek.

"Are you saying you'd rather not go on an adventure with me?"

"If it's adventure you want, I know some places where we can have a good time."

"Show me."

And they kissed their way into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Forever Proposal**

**Chapter 3**

"Ow…" Andrew moaned as he sat up in bed. "You kicked and clobbered me in your sleep last night, woman."

"Really?" Margaret replied, flabbergasted. She thought she was a better sleeper than that.

"You got me in the shins and elbowed me a lot," Andrew replied, flustered and amused.

Margaret was quick to massage her husband's limbs. "I'm sorry. I told you I'm used to being alone."

He laughed and shook his head. "Next time, before you go to sleep, please remind yourself that I'm lying beside you."

"I'll try," she said as she slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Bathroom. Don't wanna be too late for breakfast with my new in-laws," she said as she fluffed her hair.

"Wait!" he yelled as he jumped out of bed.

She looked at him funny. "What? What?" She wondered if she forgot something.

He grabbed her and gave her a big squeeze.

"Now can I put my hand on your booty?"

She smirked. "Next, you're gonna want to shower with me, aren't you?"

"Now that you mentioned it, that's not a bad idea."

"How much of me did you see when we slammed into each other naked?"

"Not enough," he said with upturned lips. His boyish grin was really starting to get to her.

"This is so not me. Normally I'd be telling you how smothered I feel right now."

"Love does freaky things to people," he replied as he pulled her towards the bathroom.

"I hate love!" she grumbled as she followed him. "It turns annoying people into… cute, lovable people that you want to spend the rest of your life with!"

Andrew stopped. With a straight face, he turned around and said, "I could say the same."

She stared at him until it dawned on her and she started cracking up. Now their neighbors were probably wondering who was howling in the bathroom. Oh, well.

******

The newlyweds rushed to Oscar's for breakfast with the rest of the Paxton clan. They had hardly sat down when they were asked to tell their revised love story.

"So, now that you're married, I'd like to hear about the real proposal," said Grace, after a sip of orange juice.

Andrew groaned. "You know it, mom. You were there for most of it."

"I know, but I wasn't there when you popped the question. Besides, someday your kids will want to know."

"Go on, tell us, you two," urged Gammy.

"Start from the beginning," said Ramone, who awaited the juicy details.

Margaret cleared her throat. "Uh, well… it's crazy. As you know, Andrew and I were working at the same company, and he was my assistant. I always thought he was kind of cute, even if I never told him."

"Really?" he replied incredulously. "Because boy, did I loathe you. I used to count the minutes when I could get away from the office."

"I remember your first interview. It was obvious that you were well-read, highly intelligent, and would make a good lackey."

Andrew stuck out his tongue at her for using the word "lackey".

"When I first met Margaret, I wondered if I really wanted that job, but I took it on as sort of a challenge. Sometimes I still don't know how I did it."

"Me neither. So… one day last week, my boss told me that I was gonna be deported, and Andrew happened to stick his head into the office at just the right time…"

"And that's how I got sucked into this giant vortex of deceit involving a sham wedding and lying to my whole family," he replied as he grimaced.

"To be honest, I was a little terrified that you would all find out that I was an imposter," said Margaret.

"It was strange to suddenly find my grandson engaged to his boss from hell, if you'll pardon me saying so, Margaret," Gammy chimed in.

"Yeah… well, you scared me half to death, Gammy. You and mom and everyone else," Margaret replied. She was so pleased to be able to call Grace "mom", even though they were only fifteen years apart in age.

"We did?" Grace laughed at the thought of frightening Margaret, who seemed afraid of nobody.

"I had no idea Andrew came from such a wonderful background. It had been a long time since I had family to talk to."

"And that's why she hijacked the boat that day before our first wedding."

"You did what?" exclaimed Joe, half-amused by his new daughter-in-law.

"It's true. But that turned into one of our most romantic moments, sitting in that boat, huddling together after Andrew rescued me from the ocean..."

A chorus of "aw"s echoed across the table.

"Romantic? You scared the #*%! out of me, Margaret! I thought I was gonna lose you!"

Margaret looked into his big, brown eyes and tried not to cry. "I guess that would've been the end of your troubles," she sniffed.

"Never, ever, say that again, I mean it," he replied with a voice to kill.

She thought about what an incredible person he was as he stared back at her with equal intensity, as if to make sure she would never do another impulsive thing again.

"We had some funny moments," she continued at last. "Like him scrambling into bed with me when you were bringing us breakfast, mom."

"Hey, I liked sleeping on that floor," Andrew joshed.

"Not anymore," she teased.

He cleared his throat loudly as Ramone snickered.

"As you know," he continued. "Our first wedding fell apart when the bride decided to leave, so I chased her, but didn't get to the airport in time to stop her flight."

"You went there to keep me from leaving?" cried Margaret, who thought that was the most romantic thing her husband had done yet. "You sweet, sweet man!"

"I did… but I missed you. I tried calling you so many times, but you never answered. So I hopped on the next flight to New York and ran to the office, where you were packing your bags."

"I couldn't believe it when he came in, looking all bedraggled, panting like he'd just ran a marathon."

"Yeah, I didn't care if anyone was watching. I just had to tell you how I felt."

They grinned at each other as they thought of that stressful, yet magical moment when everything changed.

"Well? What happened next?" demanded Ramone.

"He told me to shut up," said Margaret.

"I asked her to marry me."

"And I told you why it wouldn't work out between us."

"I knew you were gonna say something like that, but I wasn't about to let you get away again."

"Then we kissed for an embarrassingly long time in front of everybody."

"And all the people who used to hate you didn't hate you anymore, and they thought I was a hero for melting the office witch."

"Is that what they called me?"

"Believe me, that was one of the better things they called you. I used to wonder how you got your job without getting along with people."

"It's a mystery," Margaret said as she squeezed his cheek. "So here we are."

"Pardon me if I'm dense," Joe interjected. "But I still don't know how, exactly, you fell in love. Not that it's my business, anyway…"

Andrew slid his hand behind Margaret and slowly pinched her butt.

"I think even though we hated each other at first, I knew her pretty well, so what happened during the trip only made me appreciate her even more," said Andrew.

Margaret placed her hand on Andrew's thigh and drummed her fingers.

"I never hated you. Was I difficult and demanding? Yes. Did I make you miserable? Yes. But I never hated you."

Andrew gripped Margaret's hand and prevented her from going after his nether parts.

"But you had no interest in me, romantically, until Alaska."

With her hand locked, Margaret slipped off her shoe and proceeded to play footsie with her husband, who struggled to keep his composure.

"I think… I fell in love with you when you did your squeaky version of 'It Takes Two'."

Andrew let go of Margaret's hand and took a quick sip of water to stifle a chortle.

"And you ensnared me with that first kiss."

They exchanged sly grins before Margaret turned to her new family.

"It's all your doing, really. If it weren't for you, Andrew and I wouldn't have gotten to know each other the way we did."

Andrew shook his head. "Nope. We were forced to kiss, forced to stay in a bedroom together, forced into a wedding…"

"All right, all right, I get the idea. Next time, if we have guests, we'll let them stay at a hotel," said Grace laughingly.

"Hey, you should be grateful that your mother put you two together," said Gammy.

"Thank you, mom," said Andrew in a sing-song manner.

******

Andrew took one look at the prices of diamonds and went into sticker shock. How was he to afford a $10,000 ring?

"Wow, I had no idea…" he muttered.

It had been his mother's idea to go to Tiffany's. Margaret didn't like shopping that much, but she obliged. After all, they were just looking.

"Honey, I don't need anything fancy," she told him. "Just a plain wedding band will do."

He gave her that sardonic look he always had whenever he didn't believe her.

"You—want a plain ring."

She nodded. "Yeah."

She hated it when he mocked her with that squeaky laugh.

"This coming from the woman who wears Prada to work. I don't think so."

"I'm serious. Just a simple gold band…"

"And do you know how that's gonna make me look?"

"How?" She wondered why he was being so stubborn.

"Like a cheapskate."

"Who cares what other people think? It's about us, not them."

"Yeah, well, people will notice, okay?" Andrew shouted in a whisper.

"You can get me something fancy later, if you want."

Andrew glanced at the display case. "I'm getting you a diamond," he declared with resolute firmness.

She found herself worrying about his bank account.

"No, you're not," she said as she dug in her heels.

"Yes, I am. I'm getting you one even if it's the teeniest, tiniest thing in the world!" he said through gritted teeth. He hated it when she looked at him like she knew better.

"Be honest. How much can you actually afford?" she straight out asked him.

Andrew's nostrils flared as he breathed. He loathed to tell her the answer.

"Not that much."

"Right, so just buy me a cubic zirconia ring, then."

'I am not buying you a cubic zirconia ring!"

The Paxtons, who were shopping a few feet away from the bickering couple noticed their increasingly fractious discussion.

Margaret threw her hands up.

"You know what? You're impossible. I'm gonna go over there and look at wedding bands, okay?" It was so frustrating that she spoke the honest truth and he didn't believe her. She knew how much he made in a year and that he probably couldn't afford anything more than a thousand dollars without going into debt.

Grace nudged her husband.

"What do you want me to do, dear?" asked Joe.

"Give your son a wedding gift from us." She gave him "that look" and he knew what she meant. He cautiously strode towards his unhappy son.

"Andy?"

"What, dad?" Andrew tried hard not to sound belligerent. The last thing he needed was a lecture from his old man.

"Your mother and I… wanted to give you a… a gift for your wedding."

Joe hoped Andrew wouldn't take his gift the wrong way. He opened his wallet and handed Andrew a credit card.

Joe smiled. "Get your wife a ring."

"Dad…" Andrew was taken aback. "You don't have to do this…"

Joe waved him off. "Every bride deserves something nice. Take it."

"Thanks…" replied Andrew quietly as he took it. He hated getting help from his parents, but he couldn't very well refuse it now. Why didn't he think of this when he decided to become a book editor? He always took care of himself, but he figured he wasn't going to get married until he was at least forty. Life just threw him a curveball, even if it was a good one. He went to the counter and perused rows of engagement rings.

"Can I see that one?" he asked loudly of the salesperson behind the counter.

Margaret turned around and saw Andrew examining something that sparkled. What was he doing?

"What's this?" she demanded as she marched over to him. She wasn't going to let him make such a big deal over her.

"See this? I'm getting you this ring," he said as he held it up for her. "Now, give me your hand. I want to see if it fits."

"But…"

"No 'buts,'" he said. "Give me your hand, honey."

She reluctantly gave him her left hand and he slid the ring on to her fourth finger.

"Perfect. What do you think?"

Margaret stood with her legs frozen as she stared at it. The ring Andrew chose was a simple but gorgeous gold solitaire in a traditional Tiffany setting. Margaret had secretly dreamt of this moment ever since she was a little girl, and now it was happening to her. She had a prince charming and a diamond.

"I think I'm going to throw up," she said as her eyes grew red. She clutched her breast and sniffed. Andrew wrapped his arms tight around her.

"You're gonna be okay," he said as he kissed her temple.

He was right.

"Thank you," she said gruffly as she dashed away her tears. "You wanna see the one I got you?"

He immediately liked the milgrain wedding band she had chosen.

"It fits your personality," she said. "Or at least, my perception of your personality."

"I think you got it right this time," he replied, pleased that she seemed to know more about him than he thought.

"Are we good here?" asked Grace.

"Yeah," nodded Margaret. "Just… getting used to all of this."

Grace gave her daughter-in-law a hug. "You will. You two have so much of your lives to share together."

******

Margaret brooded as she fiddled with the shiny new rings on her left hand. She hadn't said much to anyone after boarding her flight to Toronto, and her silence was deafening to Andrew.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied awkwardly as she looked out the window at the clouds.

"Stop lying. I can tell when something's troubling you."

"It's just… I feel wonderful, but lost, like I don't know what I'm doing. I feel like we're making this up as we go."

"It's a relationship, not a project, honey."

"I mean, I still don't know whether to call you Andy or Drew, and we have no idea where we're gonna live, and…"

He took her hand and clasped it between his. "We'll figure it all out."

She gazed at him intently, as if waiting to discover some flaw in his logic.

"What if we never do?"

"Then we'll live in chaos for the rest of our lives. But one thing is for certain—I'll always be here for you."

"Always?"

"As long as you don't drive me too nuts. Now, don't cry."

She shook her head as she held back tears. He snuggled her against his shoulder and wondered if he could keep his promise.

"Always is a long time," he thought. "But maybe I can do it for her."

"Nothing lasts forever," Margaret mused. "But I'll enjoy this while I have it."

"Where were you going to live in Toronto?" Andrew asked his love.

"At the hotel near my parents' house, until I found a place."

"I'd like to see it," he said.

"It's nothing spectacular, just a little brick house. I used to skip rope and play hopscotch in the driveway with my friends."

"You still have any friends there?"

She thought long and hard about it. "One, maybe. If she hasn't moved away."

"Think she'd want to meet us?"

Margaret shook her head. 'Nah, she'll say I robbed the cradle."

"And I robbed the old folks' home," retorted Andrew.

"Really!" exclaimed Margaret as she started to silly slap him.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" Andrew yelled between guffaws before he wrested control and pinned Margaret's arms underneath his.

"Let me go," she demanded.

"Sure, after you promise to keep no secrets from me."

"Fat chance. Ow—all right!" she surrendered.

"That's better," said Andrew.

A row away, Gammy grinned and remarked to Grace and Joe, "Newlyweds."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Forever Proposal**

**Chapter 4**

Margaret nearly knocked her husband down as she marched out of a Toronto shipping store.

"Idiots!" she growled. "What part of 'fragile' did they not understand!"

For a split second Andrew wondered if he had done the right thing by marrying his old boss. "It's gonna be okay," he replied as calmly as he could.

Margaret stopped and checked herself. "You're right," she said as she took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes and nearly swooned.

"What would I do without you?" she crooned. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt her stress start to go away.

He patted her lightly on the back. "You know, anger is bad for the heart…"

One tilt of her head was all it took to shut him up. "Of course, you're not normally an angry person…" he continued. He felt like he was handling a tigress or black widow spider.

She grinned and relaxed her head against him again as they strolled up the street, until a familiar voice hailed her.

"Mags? Is that you?"

Margaret and Andrew quickly parted. Her jaw dropped when she saw the blonde, swanky kid—no, man, who stood in front of her.

"Chad?"

Chad's face brightened and he extended his arms to Margaret, much to Andrew's dismay. "It _is_ you, Mags!"

Margaret gave Chad a long obligatory hug that aroused jealous feelings in Andrew. Who was this Chad, anyway?

"You haven't changed a bit!" she exclaimed as she looked him over.

"Sure I have. But it's you who have grown more beautiful than ever."

Margaret blushed before she realized her faux pas. "Oh, oh, this is Andrew, my husband," she said as she pulled Andrew to her.

Andrew managed a faint smile as he nodded. "Pleasure."

"What are you doin' here?" asked Margaret with an excitement Andrew hadn't seen before.

"Getting married," replied Chad with a wistful look in his eye.

"Congratulations," muttered Andrew, who felt slightly relieved.

Margaret's jaw dropped again. "Married? Omigosh, what timing! Andrew and I just got married ourselves!"

"Thanks, I wish Gillian were here with me right now. You'd like her," replied Chad as her taut grin got wider.

"When's the wedding?"

Chad glanced at his watch. "In an hour, at St. Mary's."

"Wow, that's where…" began Margaret before she bit her lip.

Andrew did not fail to notice the melancholy shadow that passed over Chad's face.

"Yeah," he replied. "That place."

"Right…well, I'm glad it came true for you," said Margaret softly. Just then, Andrew felt as if an invisible wall of memories had slammed down right in front of him, separating him from his wife and this stranger.

"You know, I didn't ever think I would see you again…" said Chad.

"It's a nice coincidence..." she replied as she looked into his eyes.

"Ahem," Andrew coughed and broke the spell. Margaret and Chad straightened up a little.

"If I wasn't getting married, I would've invited you both to have a drink with me and my bride," Chad smiled.

"Maybe next time we're in Toronto…" Margaret offered. She felt happy for her old boyfriend, yet the bittersweet memories lingered in her mind.

"Sure," nodded Chad. "It's nice seeing you again. I'd better get going… the bride's waiting."

Margaret gave him a big hug. "Have a great life."

He put his hands her shoulders. "Take care, Margaret..." He was sincere and sad at the same time.

"Bye," said Andrew, who observed his wife watching Chad as he walked away. When Andrew and Margaret were safely out of earshot, he asked, "old friend?"

"From high school," said Margaret. "My first boyfriend," she added, with a hint of color rising in her cheeks.

"Oh… how many… have you had?" Andrew wondered if she was comparing him to Chad.

"Yeah, um… a couple, you know, one in high school, one in college..."

"Why do I get the feeling that you're leaving something out?"

"It's boring, really. My history…"

"You know about me and Gertrude…"

"Yeah."

"After her, I dated Sheila for a few months, but that didn't work out. Then various girls, but never found one to settle down with."

"I dated Chad for a long time… actually, since seventh grade…" Margaret confessed.

_So he's that kind of friend_, thought Andrew. "What happened?"

"Things fell apart after my parents died."

Andrew felt as if he had just pieced together a major part of Margaret's life. He took her hand and squeezed it.

"Everything changed, didn't it?" he declared softly.

"Everything… the truth is, ever since Chad, I just… drifted for fifteen, twenty years. And then I was never with anyone long enough to… I had long periods of being celibate… sometimes by choice, sometimes not."

An ironic smile crossed her face.

"I guess I was waiting for that special person, huh? I was."

"Which makes what you said to me that one day…" he recalled their conversation in her office very clearly.

"I was being a selfish idiot, okay? You got me."

"Yup, I gotcha," he replied with satisfaction as he drew her into his arms. "So… how does it feel to be my wife and girlfriend?"

Her face lit up with a muted but genuine smile. "It feels good."

His cell phone buzzed. "Hold on," he said as he grabbed it from his coat pocket.

"It's a text from Ramone. He's having a blast in New York."

Margaret chuckled. "Tell him he'd better get back to Alaska pronto so he can officiate our third wedding!"

"How about let's just elope?"

"I would be open to destination weddings, yes," nodded Margaret.

"Jamaica, here we come…" he joked.

She giggled and wiggled her hips as she began singing, "Aruba, Jamaica, oooh I want to take ya… Key Largo, Montego, baby, why don't we go…"

IN ALASKA

Andrew and Margaret set their luggage down in their Alaskan hotel room.

"It's pretty comfy," said Andrew as he looked around.

"Now Mom's not gonna let us stay at her house again, ever," Margaret pouted.

"She just wanted us to have some privacy, that's all," he replied as he pulled her down to him on the bed. "Ah….. I could sleep right now…"

Margaret tried to pull her hunk up. "No can do, we have to be at the house in an hour."

"Oh yeah, Mom's gonna come get you at five, then I'll meet you there later."

"What are you doing?" asked Margaret, who was now curious.

"I need to take care of something," was all he would say.

"What is it? Com'on, tell me."

He grinned. "Nope, it's a surprise."

She reluctantly got herself ready and went with Grace to the house, where she reacquainted herself with all of the friends and relatives she met the first time she arrived and apologized profusely to all of them. She was so grateful that most of them remained supportive.

"It's all right, hon. Andrew's irresistible. Who could turn him down?" said Aunt Agnes with a naughty smirk.

Margaret gave her a canned smile. Where was Andrew?

"Ta da!" she heard him call across the room. Everyone gasped as Margaret turned around. She had to remind herself to close her mouth.

"What the…?"

Andrew walked across the room, looking debonair in his tuxedo, holding a bag of rose petals. He opened it and scattered some petals in front of her feet before kneeling on one knee.

"I know this whole tuxedo thing was just a sham, but Margaret, will you marry me?"

"Awwww…" Everyone chimed in unison. Margaret giggled as he gave her the decoupage box with tiny photos of him plastered all over it.

"You did this for me?" she exclaimed. She tried to stifle her giggles.

"I just wanted to see if our fake proposal story would work," he replied as everyone in the room chuckled.

"So that means when I open this box, I should see…" She opened it and glanced down inside.

"Nothing! Woo hoo!" she cheered as she waved the box around. The crowd in the room burst into laughter as Andrew got up.

"Seriously, though, everyone, we're gonna have a real wedding tomorrow, and I hope you can come. It'll be twice the fun! And I promise that the bride will not run away this time," he declared as he squeezed Margaret.

"You're a fool, Andrew!" someone in the crowd yelled.

Andrew caressed Margaret's cheek and said, "yep, I'm a fool in love." And he and his bride shared a long, languid kiss. She grinned and hung on to his neck for a bit.

"So, is this what you're wearing to our wedding tomorrow?" she inquired.

"Nope! Sorry, aint' gonna happen," said Andrew in his famously farcical tone. "I'm wearin'  
a t-shirt and jeans."

"Then I shall do the same," replied Margaret, calling his bluff.

"Nooo you can't, because you have to wear granny's wedding dress."

"And you can't, either, Andy," Grandma Annie chimed in, "because I'll kill you if you don't dress up."

"And so will I," said Grace.

Andrew glanced at his father. "Come on, dad, back me up here."

Joe grinned and shrugged. "In case you haven't noticed, we're outnumbered."

"All right," Andrew faked a sigh. "Just for you ladies."

Chuck patted his longtime friend on the back.

"Hehe, it's all about her from here on out. No more you, just her. Get used to it, buddy," Chuck wisecracked.

Andrew jibed at his old pal. "Just you wait, Chuck. You'll have your chance."

"No way, I'm never getting married. Too messy, dude."

Andrew cupped his hands like a bullhorn. "Ladies, there you have it! Please do not date Chuck. He's afraid of commitment!"

"Hey!" yelled Chuck as he chased after Andrew, who bolted for the door.

Gertrude came up to Margaret, laughing and shaking her head. "Boys," she remarked.

"Inside every man is a little boy waiting to be let out to play," Margaret declared.

"I'm so glad you came back," said Gertrude.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I know I hurt everyone…" Margaret began.

"It's all right, it's in the past now. As long as Andrew's happy, I'm happy for him."

Margaret felt that warm fuzziness in her navel she had tried to push away ever since she came to Alaska.

"You know, I'd always wished I had a sister like you."

Gertrude was pleased by Margaret's suggestion.

"Thank you. I don't have any sisters, so I'd like that very much."

Margaret and Gertrude hugged, to the delight of Grace and Annie.

"Tell me about New York," said Gertrude.

"New York? I don't even know where to begin."

"Start with your wedding."

"Of course," replied Margaret as she sat down to tell her tale for the hundredth time.

THIRD WEDDING

Andrew took his bride in his arms and really looked at her this time as he grinned from ear to ear. Margaret had to nudge him a few times because he wasn't listening to Ramone.

"I do," she said. It was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

"I do," he said. She trembled a little at the power of two sincere, heartfelt words.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," declared Ramone.

Andrew breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned in to kiss Margaret. This time, the bride stayed, and she wasn't too bad at dancing, either. Neither was he.

LEAVING ALASKA

Margaret didn't want to leave Alaska. "We'll be back during the holidays, I promise," she swore to Grace and Annie, as Andrew nodded his approval.

After a long hug between the three women, Margaret waved to Gertrude and Ramone and all the lovely people of Sitka that she had come to know in the last week. Funny, how a week could change her life completely. As the plane took off, she stared longingly at the water, wondering what it would be like to live in Sitka for the rest of her life.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Andrew as he observed her.

"I'm gonna miss this place," she replied softly.

"It's a good place to visit."

"And to live," she added.

Andrew looked at her funny. "You couldn't stand living there for more than a week."

Margaret chafed at the suggestion that somehow she couldn't hack it in a small town. "And why not? You think I'm such a pansy?"

Andrew shrugged. "You'd be bored."

"Is that why you left?"

"I left because of my love of books," he said, tongue-in-cheek.

She chuckled. "I thought I killed that in you."

He grinned. "Not by a long shot."

She twirled a few tufts of his hair between her fingers.

"Good. When we get back, we'll see if you can survive living with me for a week."

"Heh heh, it can't be that hard."

"If you think I was a bitch at the office, just wait…" she replied as she tugged another tuft of hair.

"Ow! You didn't!"

She gave him an innocent smile and looked straight ahead, as if nothing had just happened. But he tackled her from behind and pulled her close.

"Hey!" she cried.

"You're stuck with me, lady."

Try as she might, she could not loosen his iron grip around her waist. Finally, disgusted, she gave up.

"All right, I give up! You win, you have the stronger arms."

"Don't you forget it, baby. I'm never letting you go."

She giggled and said, "Now, that's creepy."

"Romantic," he replied.

"Disturbing," she retorted.

"Loving."

"Suffocating."

"Affectionate."

"Controlling."

"Devoted."

"Obsessed."

"You're just full of sunshine today, aren't you?"

"Storm clouds and lightening comin' your way!"

He enjoyed their repartee a bit too much, he thought. So before she could say another word he pounced on her lips. He didn't care if the other passengers saw them.

STORMY FLIGHT

Margaret and Andrew hung on to their seats as dark storm clouds engulfed their airplane. Everything that could shake or rattle in that tin cabin did.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking. We're going around a thunderstorm and expect to be out of the system in twenty minutes."

Andrew eyed his spilt drink on the tray. "Storm clouds and lightening, huh?"

"It was a joke!" cried Margaret. "I didn't mean it literally!"

Just then the cabin shuddered and the whole plane seemed to go up and down like an amusement park ride. Some passengers moaned and others wailed from sheer terror. Andrew grabbed Margaret and held her close.

"If we get out of this alive, I swear that we'll have the best life together, ever," he declared.

"And I promise not to be such a witch anymore," she whispered.

He sneered at her guarantee, however earnest. It would be difficult for her to keep. He kept holding her tight and would only let go when the storm passed.

She looked up at him and wondered aloud, "Why do you even love me?"

He glanced down at her. "Don't think about it. Just know that I do."

She shook her head. "I still can't believe I'm a married woman-me, married. Next thing you know, I'll be a mom."

His eyes popped open. No, it was much too soon to think about little tykes running around his—their apartment.

Margaret chuckled when she saw the look on his face. "You look frightened."

He clenched his jaw and smiled anxiously. "Hold your horses; I'm not ready for kids."

"My biological clock is ticking," she teased.

"And my brain is going nuts right now… too much information…" he declared as he slapped his forehead. "No way…." he grumbled.

The plane rocked from more turbulence, and he held on to her for dear life.

"It's all right," she said. "I won't burden you with those responsibilities right away..."

"You know my family's gonna ask us, anyway," Andrew replied sardonically. "If we have a daughter, I'll teach her to be kind to her employees when she grows up."

"Nah, better to be feared than to be loved… Machiavelli."

"Don't you give her any ideas," he warned.

She gave him her classic smirk, the one from the girl who didn't want to admit her vulnerability to anyone, least of all, a man. He surprised her by leaning in for a kiss.

"What…what are you doing?"

"Kissing you."

"But…"

He cut her off and smacked against her lips as he thought of how fun it would be for them to make out until they died or safely landed.

She came up for air.

"This isn't the time…" she began.

"But it's the perfect time. When we get back to New York you and I will be living our busy lives. Just think, when will we ever have time to do this again?"

Margaret thought about what he said for a moment and grudgingly accepted that it made sense. So when he came after her again, she succumbed to his advances. She was sure that their flight attendant grew very annoyed with them for ignoring her service calls, but that was okay. Somehow, Andrew made her feel younger.

"You'd better stop, darling, or else I'm gonna turn into a sixteen year-old girl again."

"All the better to kiss you by, my bride," he replied, amused, as he gently shifted a stray strand of hair off her face.

Her eyes watered as she spoke. "I… am grateful… for you, Andrew Paxton."

She knew he had heard her, even if he pretended he didn't.

"Look, the skies have cleared. We might make it to New York after all," said Andrew as he pointed out the window.

"New York, here we come."

"Yes, Paxton and Paxton at your service."

They grinned at each other. The publishing world wouldn't know what hit them. Together they would be unstoppable.

"You make it sound like we're superheroes or something," remarked Margaret.

"Who's the hero and who's the sidekick?" he asked.

"We're both," she declared.

He nodded. His wife was right, as usual, of course. He would have to get used to that, but it might not be too painful to deny his ego once in awhile.

"Are you ready for me to move in?"

"Be prepared for some hysterical screaming. I'm a neat freak," she said.

"I know. And I'm a slob, so you'll have to relax a bit."

She sighed. "What did I get myself into?"

He grinned. "This, my dear Margaret, is called marriage."

THREE YEARS LATER

Andrew and Margaret smiled as they raised their wine glasses for a toast. New York Harbor had never looked prettier than tonight, from their hotel room.

"I have something for you," said Andrew as he set his glass down. He took a jewelry box out of his coat pocket and set it on her palm. She gasped when she saw what lay inside.

"Anniversary ring," he added, as if she didn't know already.

She looked up at him, pleased but curious.

"So… you think we're gonna make it another three years?" she asked.

He took the ring and slid it on her finger. It fit snugly next to the two other rings already there.

"Well, considering that we now work for our own publishing company, we just might have a chance."

"Who would've ever thought that this would have happened? And that Ramone would take over managing your dad's business?" she mused.

Andrew glanced up at the stars and grinned. "Who, indeed?"

He caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him just short of her lips.

"Oooh, wait, there's something I want to show you!" she exclaimed as she dug in her purse. She took out her wallet and showed him her driver's license.

"Look here!"

His jaw dropped as he scanned her license and credit cards. They all had the name "Margaret Paxton" emblazoned on them.

"You changed your name?"

"Well, I figured now that the trial period was over, I would… make it official," she declared matter-of-factly.

Andrew chuckled. "Mrs. Paxton..."

He put his arm around her and raised his wine glass.

"To Margaret, my romantic heroine and wife."

She raised her glass as well.

"To my husband Andrew, who gave me a chance."

Their glasses clinked and they eagerly sipped some wine. Then Margaret raised her glass again.

"To Grandma Annie, Mom, and everyone in Sitka who brought us together."

Andrew nodded and sipped wine again. "To Sitka."

Margaret's cell phone suddenly rang with an unceasing cacophony of noise. She lunged for her purse and dug it out just in time. She grimaced as she read her phone screen.

"It's the babysitter…. Hello? Yeah, oh…we'll be there… No, no, it's okay."

She hung up and looked at him. "We have to go home. Delilah just sneezed."

Andrew rolled his eyes. "You're cutting short our anniversary celebration for that? Babies sneeze all the time. It doesn't mean that she's sick."

Margaret grabbed her husband's hand and barely dragged him a step towards the door.

"Come on, daddy, don't you wanna see your little girl?"

He sighed so loudly that she could hear it. So much for his romantic plans.

Margaret took a deep breath and tried not to think of Delilah for a moment.

"On second thought, maybe we can wait twenty minutes… give our girl a brother, you know…"

A mischievous grin appeared on his face.

"A brother? Yes, ma'am… I'll start on it right away."

She tittered. Andrew often feigned the hapless guy routine, but she knew better.

"Give me some synonyms for 'canoodle'," he demanded.

"I can't," she replied most innocently.

"A pity," he teased. "And now you will pay."

She let go of all semblance of control and felt herself melting into him until they were one.

THE END.

_Thanks for reading my story! I really enjoyed writing this one, because it was so much fun. I hope you will write your own alternative ending if you like, or even your version of what happened. Best wishes to you all._


End file.
